


In Which Veronica Sawyer Demands to Go on a Date

by chansavv



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Strained Relationships, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansavv/pseuds/chansavv
Summary: Veronica Sawyer and Heather Chandler have been messing around for awhile now, but Veronica is growing tired of Heather's lack of romantic gestures. (appox. 3-4 chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This uhhhh,,, is basically smut with a plot so if you don't like smut this probably isn't the story of mine for you! Thanks for checking it out though! I'm aiming for this to be only around 3-4 chapters so it's still a bit of a wip. :)!

“Ow fuck! Veronica!”  
“Jesus if you would just fucking stay still for a minute it wouldn’t have to be like this!” Heather whimpered, a longing whimper, fuck a moan.  
“Fuckkkk, ronnie… god I’m so horny, just fuck me already.” Veronica shoved Heather deeper into the pillows, nipping at her neck, teasing her slit. Fuck that was hot. A whimper again. A pissed off whimper. A hiss. If her hands weren’t behind her back she would’ve dug her nails into Veronica’s back.  
“Fuck you ronica..”  
“Mm? What was that? Want me to stop?” Veronica’s fingertips danced tantalizingly close to Heather’s pussy, already slick from her juices. Heather huffed, growling.  
“Fucking christ Sawyer, what do I have to do for you to fuck me?” A snicker, then a firm push, a loud moan elicited from Heather.  
“Mmm, fuck, deeper Ronica…” Veronica chuckled softly, pushing further, a harder fuck. A quickening pace, she moaned loudly. She grinded her hips back, letting Veronica fuck her like this, felt incredible. She’d never trust a man like this but oh Veronica, Veronica could do this to her any night she felt the pace quicken, the slams harder than before as she moaned, Veronica was one of the only fucks that would make her moan like that, like a pornstar. Their hips met often and hard, Veronica giggling through it, she always had a good time fucking Heather. She loved the stupid strap-on Heather had and the blue harness she bought specially for Veronica. They weren’t dating per se but they were practically dating, god did she love fucking Heather, the moans the power over the demon queen of Westerburg High. She wanted that power to be hers and hers only. She kissed her neck, running her hands down to grab her hips and force her dick deeper into her. Heather whimpered, a good whimper, an oh fuck that feels good whimper followed by moans.  
“Fuck… fuck.. oh god, Ronica..” the mantra repeated. Veronica let the the dildo slip out, sliding it up her slit and hitting her clit, making Heather shudder, kissing Heather’s neck softly, continuing to makeshift trib on Heather’s clit. The soft whines and moans made Veronica moan herself. Heather loved the feeling of something on her clit, she wasn’t used to it. Heather came, hard, suddenly even. The whimpers continued as Veronica teased her nipples softly, grinding on her as she rode out her orgasm. Heather laughed, flopping onto the bed fully, lacing her and Veronica’s legs softly, she rolled onto her back.  
“Mmm… Sawyer…” Veronica laughed.  
“Pillow princess..” Veronica scoffed, smiling, getting pulled down by a sleepy and cuddly Chandler. It was summer now, they could sleep over as much as they wanted with no school work, and they were going to college next year, so no summer readings, nothing to hold them back from having nights like this, especially with Heather’s parents on vacation. Heather purred, kissing Veronica, a deep little kiss.  
“Mmm.. Sawyer… that’s so… that was SO good… god the way you use that dick. So sexy..” Veronica rolled her eyes, cuddling into Heather.  
“Shut up, you’re just happy because you came...” Veronica was a bit troubled by the relationship still. Her brow furrowed, looking off. Heather pouted slightly, stroking her hair.  
“Hush… you’re hot as fuck.” Veronica sighed.  
“Mmm? What are you implying Heather?” It was Heathers turn to scoff.  
“Babe.. you’re kept gonna bring this up again are you?” Veronica sighed, shaking her head.  
“Heather I’m just saying, we should probably at least go on a date… I’m already here almost every night, I like you, I hope you like me, and our sex together is awesome, why shouldn’t we date?” Heather sighed, stroking Veronica’s hair more.  
“Because then things start getting messy, and then suddenly I'm single, not having sex and I’m super duper sad, so no, we’re not going on a date.” Veronica pulled back, angry. She huffed, It’d been like this for months now- she was tired.  
“If we don’t go on a date right now, I’m done doing this. I’m not just going to be your fuck buddy Heather. I know I feel a deeper connection to you than that and if you feel that too then take me on a date or I’m leaving.” Heather scrunched her nose, sitting up.  
“Okay then. Where the fuck do you wanna go then Sawyer? Jesus, okay look, I do like you. A lot, but I just…” She sighed, angry. “ I don’t want to loose you as a friend or a fuck and especially not as a girlfriend. But, I want you to be really happy. So, I’m doing this for you. Where do you want to go?” Veronica visibly blushed, nodding softly, she understood now, Heather was scared. She cleared her throat.  
“Take me to the ice cream parlor, I’ve never been and none of the boys will take me out on an ice cream date because it’s too childish apparently…” Heather nodded, sitting up.  
“Okay then… get dressed, we’re going out.” Veronica beamed, absolutely enthralled. She slid off her strapon, placing it gently on Heather’s end table as she put on her underwear. She saw Heather put on a little 50’s style dress, doing her hair and makeup as Veronica wore her casual outfit. Shorts and a sweatshirt. She did her own hair and makeup, kissing Heather cheek softly. She whispered softly,  
“Thank you for this Heather.” Heather smiled gently, kissing Veronica on the lips. She couldn’t stay mad at a little face like that, god those doe eyes were absolutely intoxicating.  
“Shut up or else I’m gonna like, fall in love with you or something.” Veronica smiled, looking down, she smiled.  
“Let’s go…” Heather stood up, taking Veronica’s hand softly. Veronica blushed, holding her hand back. This was so strange and new and domestic.


	2. Ice Cream Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica have a bit of a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, sorry! I wanted to set up the feely stuff before we really get into it. Feel free to skip this one if you're just here for some sexy times, I won't judge ;).

8:20 on a Wednesday night and Heather was on a date with Veronica. Veronica, tightly hanging onto Heather’s shoulders, annoyingly enthusiastic as she always was about these things. It was such a simple endeavor to Heather, a $4.00 ice cream for Veronica’s companionship. Veronica smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back and she kissed Veronica fervently and in public and Veronica laughed, having such a good time. “Heather…”  
“Mmm?” She grinned. “I want everyone to know you’re my girl Veronica.” Veronica blushed and smiled, letting Heather hold her and pay for her dessert and they chatted.  
“Heather… why’d you take me out?”  
“Because I like you.” Veronica smiled, feelings bubbling.  
“How much…?” Heather chuckled softly.  
“Oh hush now Sawyer, this is barely our first date.” Veronica pouted lightly, a soft touch on Heather’s hand. Heather couldn’t help but blush, the thought of what those hands had done to each other mixed with her feelings. She was eager to get home already, this had grown into such an unhealthy habit. Still she wanted to spend time with Veronica. Heather smiled softly.  
“You’re a sweet girl Veronica, why do you like me so much?” Veronica blushed and looked down.  
“Well, you’re really powerful,and hot.” Heather laughed. “But also you’re super sweet sometimes and I can see this glimmer in your eyes when we kiss and you’re just so… human sometimes Chandler. It’s so fascinating…”  
“You’re the fascinating one Sawyer… don’t discredit yourself like that.” Veronica smiled.  
“You’re just saying that, maybe this was a bad idea, I mean how much do we even know about each other?” Heather blushed, furrowing her brow once again,a scowl.  
“Well, I know a lot about you…” It was Veronica’s turn to scowl.  
“How much do you know about me Chandler?” Heather smirked, now this was an area of expertise.  
“I know that your eyes are a gorgeous shade of deep brown, like molasses, and I know that both of your parents are Jewish but you hardly eat kosher. I know that you’ve been going to the same little deli since you were a kid, the one on main street. I know that you love spaghetti, especially with lots of oregano, that you’re left handed, that you have this scar on your back from when you were a kid, you fell off the monkey bars. I know that you’re the sweetest lover I’ve ever had and I love kissing you and I know that your favorite show is Twin Peaks but you’ll never say that to anyone because you’re afraid to seem like a nerd.You won your 1st through 5th grade spelling bees, you love listening to the Thompson Twins and the Smiths and The Pixies…” Veronica smiled softly, looking down, giddy. Oh god Heather really did know a lot about Veronica. Veronica smiled, leaning in to kiss Heather, a deep little kiss, a token of appreciation. Heather giggled. “You like that?” Veronica blushed, nodding.  
“Mhm… I did..I know a lot about you too y’know?” Heather smirked softly.  
“Tell me what you know baby.” Veronica blushed at the little nickname, smiling through her speech.  
“I know you’re not a morning person, I know that you’ve never had a job and that you actually want to be a politician, I know that you adore wearing shoulder pads and lipstick. You really want to cut your hair but you won't because you’re afraid of what people think. When you were a kid you wanted to wanted to be a BMX racer, you broke your arm in 3rd grade and your mom made you stop. Your favorite movie as a kid was Robin Hood, now it’s The Shining. You’ve got grey eyes, but sometimes they seem green or blue if I look hard enough. You cover up that beauty mark on your jaw every single day, I wish you wouldn’t. You’ve always wanted a puppy but your parents wouldn’t let you have one. You hate having sex with guys, you have reason for that. You’re really bad at video games, but you’re a killer at board games. You like to have the back of your neck kissed, your hair pulled, your legs stroked. I love tracing your freckles, the way you do mine but yours are so little and cute and I know sometimes- a lot of the time you get scared that I’m going to leave or that people don’t like you or that you’re not pretty but Heather, you really shouldn’t be…” Heather chuckled nervously, looking down, oh god those were tears. Veronica grew worried, holding Heather’s hand tighter, here was Heather Chandler, sobbing in their ice cream parlor because she was in love. “Heather? You okay?” Heather nodded enthusiastically, attempting to stop her crying. She spoke between sniffles.  
“Jesus Sawyer, I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.” Veronica blushed, that was a big word. She smiled softly however, stroking Heather’s hand.  
“I love you too Heather…” Heather smiled back, eyes red and puffy, her cheeks wet, mascara destroyed. Veronica couldn’t help but giggle.  
“C'mon, let's go back home and you can show me just how much you love me.” Veronica teased, a purl at the end of the sentence that evoked something in Heather again. There’s always been this spark between the two of them, they simply could not get enough of one another.


End file.
